An Unexpected Call
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: When she had been in Rick's arms it was like the rest of the world didn't exist. The ringing of a phone proved that unfortunately it did. Set post Always


An unexpected call.

By

Natalie Elizabeth

Beckett opened her eyes and stretched her arms out. Almost immediately, a groan passed through her lips. She ached all over. Letting her arm go limp, Beckett smiled as her fingers grazed a warm body next to her. He was the reason she ached in certain places. She wasn't going to think about the person who had caused the other aches. Nope. That was behind her now. Beckett was going to focus on the man who had created the other aches, the man who had been all over her. She wasn't sure if it was seconds, minutes or hours ago. Time had lost all meaning. When she had been in Rick's arms, it was like the rest of the world didn't exist.

The ringing of a phone proved that unfortunately it did. Beckett closed her eyes and tried to ignore the ringing. It didn't work. After a few seconds of silence, the ringing started again. Beckett looked at the man next to her who was snoring slightly. She hadn't imagined he would have such great stamina. By the looks of it, he was recovering from his efforts now.

Throwing back the covers, Beckett went in search of the reality-inducing phone. The ringing wasn't overly loud, so Beckett left the bedroom and made her way into Castle's office. She picked up Castle's phone from the desk just as the ringing stopped. Beckett bit her lip when she looked at who the caller was. Alexis. There were six missed calls from the newly-graduated teen. Beckett took note of the time: it was 4 am. If Alexis was calling at that hour, then surely something had to be wrong. When the phone started ringing again, Beckett didn't hesitate to answer.

"Alexis. Is everything okay?"

"Daddy."

Fear filled Beckett at the sound of Alexis worried voice.

"Daddy. I need you."

"Alexis, this is Kate. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Kate who? I called my Dad. Where is he?"

Beckett bit her lip. Alexis didn't sound good. Even though her speech wasn't slurred, Beckett had a feeling the young girl was drunk and very confused.

"Alexis. This is Kate Beckett. I need to tell me what happened and where you are?"

"Detective Beckett. I think I'm drunk. You aren't going to arrest me, are you?"

Beckett closed her eyes briefly before opening them and walking back into Castle's room. Alexis was either a paranoid drunk or a drunk that reverted back to their childhood. Either way, she was a young girl who was drunk, and Beckett needed to get to her.

"No, Alexis, I'm not going to arrest you." Beckett found her clothes that had been left haphazardly on the floor. None of her things were wearable as they were still soaking wet. Beckett retrieved her phone and the small case that held her driver's licence, credit cards and a small amount of cash. She then took the clothes and dumped them in the clothes hamper in Castle's bathroom.

"Alexis, are you okay?"

"No," she whined. "I think my friends spiked my drink. They were complaining I was no fun. Then they handed me a drink, and I started to feel weird after that."

Beckett raced out of Castle's bathroom and back into his bedroom, and observed the writer. His daughter was drunk and possibly drugged. Waking him might not be the best option. She was freaking out enough for the both of them. Looking down at her naked form, Beckett left Castle's room. Now wasn't the time for modesty. Beckett bounded up the stairs and walked into the first bedroom she saw.

"Alexis. Where are you? I want you to go somewhere safe, okay."

Beckett yanked open a drawer and saw underpants, so she grabbed a pair and roughly put them on with one hand.

"I took my stuff and went to a 24 hour cafe."

Beckett sighed with relief. Alexis was hopefully out of a dangerous situation.

"Okay, I want you to stay there," Beckett told Alexis as she pulled open another drawer and pulled out a pair of stripy cotton pants. "I'll get there as fast as I can."

Beckett pulled on the pants while thinking about how hard it was going to be to get a cab at 4 am.

"Dad's Ferrari is really fast. It goes vroom vroom vroom. Gram wanted to kill dad the first time he took me for a ride in it. It made me feel sick, like I feel right now."

Beckett pulled a t-shirt out of a drawer, and then was back running out of the room without putting the shirt on.

"Alexis, where does your father keep the keys to the Ferrari?"

"In his desk drawer. That's a werid word drawer. I mean you say it the same way you do draw, like draw with a pencil but you write it differently. Drawer, drawer, drawer. "

Beckett ran back into Castles study, flung open the drawer, and grabbed the keys with her hand that was still holding the t shirt.

"Right got them; now tell me where you are."

* * *

Beckett pulled up to the cafe with a loud screech. Castle was probably going to see if Ryan could clear some of the speeding fines she more than likely had gotten in her rush to get to Alexis. Beckett jumped out of the car, and winced as her bare feet touched the ground. She had been in such a rush that she had forgotten shoes and only realised once she had put her foot on the accelerator. Beckett ran around the car and quickly entered the cafe. The redhead was easy to spot, her hair a bright contrast to the white table.

"Alexis," Beckett called out.

The young woman looked up from the table her head had been resting on.

"Detective Beckett?" Alexis said slightly confused.

Beckett crouched down in front of her. "Hey. Are you okay? Did anyone try to hurt you?"

Alexis shook her head slightly.

Beckett bit her lip. Alexis had pale skin to begin with but somehow her skin looked paler.

"Come on," she urged her. "Let's get you home."

Alexis nodded as she slowly made her way out of the booth. Beckett grabbed the bag next to Alexis, before putting a hand to the small of the girl's back to help lead her out of the cafe. Alexis was almost to the car when she suddenly dropped to her knees and started retching. Beckett dropped down next to her and pulled her long red hair out of her face.

"Don't fight it, let it all out."

Alexis retched a few more times before sitting back and wiping her mouth.

"Oh, God. Normally I feel better after being sick."

Beckett felt sorry for her. It was her graduation night, a night to remember. All she would remember is being sick, if she remembered anything at all. Beckett reached out and rubbed Alexis back reassuringly.

"You'll feel better soon. Let's get you home."

Beckett helped Alexis up and got her into the car and buckled in. Walking around the car, Beckett threw Alexis' bag in the little space behind their seats. Turning on the car, Beckett mentally mapped out the smoothest route back home.

"Detective Beckett?"

Beckett cringed at hearing that name. "Please call me Kate,"

"Kate."

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing my pyjamas?"

Beckett glanced down at the clothes she was wearing. She had thrown the t shirt on seconds before opening the door to Castle's loft. She had pulled it down while running down the corridor to Castle's car. Security probably got an eyeful. Fashion hadn't been on her mind when picking out the clothes. All she had wanted was something to cover her body up. The stretchy waist had been the perfect item seeing how she wasn't the same size as Alexis.

"Umm. I needed to put some clothes on. Mine were wet. I got caught in the storm. When you called, my first thought was to get to you, fast. I just went through your drawers and grabbed the first thing that I thought would fit. I forgot shoes."

Alexis nodded, then closed her eyes. Beckett hoped that maybe she was feeling better. She had thought about taking Alexis to see Lanie to make sure she hadn't been drugged. However, apart from appearing really tired and sick, Alexis looked okay. She had asked if anyone had hurt her, and Alexis said no. There were no signs to suggest otherwise. Beckett figured all Alexis needed was to go home and get some rest. Maybe throw up a few more times, and some pain reliever in the morning after she ate something.

"What were you wearing before I called. Why were you at the loft so late? Where is dad?"

Beckett bit her lip. Whoa. Not one, but three very loaded questions. Unfortunately she had to answer them, but how? The truth was there was one answer for all three questions. Why did Alexis have to be a smart drunk?

"Alexis. This might be a talk to have when you're feeling better."

Alexis shrugged but kept her eyes closed. "Maybe, but I do have my dad's imagination. I'm thinking Dad was feeling a bit vulnerable because he feels like I'm leaving him, so the two of you engaged in some sex therapy."

Beckett never thought Little Castle could shock her the way she just did.

"Sex therapy?"

Alexis nodded slightly. "Yeah. Sex to make the both of you feel good."

Beckett gripped the steering wheel " What do you know about sex therapy?"

Alexis opened her eyes to look at her. "I'm not speaking from experience but I do read."

Beckett let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. She knew Alexis was 18 but still... To think she didn't wake Castle because she was worried he would have a heart attack. Now here she was, gripping the steering wheel for dear life.

"Your father and I weren't engaging in sex therapy."

"Sex therapy, friends with benefits, one night stand?"

"No," Beckett said, cutting the young girl off. "None of that was going on tonight."

"But you were naked," Alexis challenged.

Beckett sighed. Was it wrong to wish the girl was a lot drunker? Maybe she should be truthful with her.

"We slept together tonight, but it wasn't any of the things that you're thinking it was. I love your father, and it has taken me way too long to admit that to him and myself. Last night, I realised what I want from life and decided not to wait any longer."

Alexis closed her eyes and leaned back again the seat. "So you guys are dating?"

Beckett smiled. Dating. It had a nice ring to it. "Yeah, we are."

Alexis stayed silent for awhile. Beckett continued to drive, wondering what Castle would think about her telling his daughter about them.

"So how come he didn't come and get me?"

Beckett bit her lip. Had she made the wrong decision not waking him?

"Well, I figured you needed to be safe, and you just needed to get home. A thousand worst case scenarios were running through my head, and I was worried your father would have a million. I figured you didn't need him being the overprotective father right now, you just needed to be taken care of. Once we get home and we know you're safe, I can wake him if you need me to."

Alexis shook her head. "No. But thanks."

Beckett reached over and patted Alexis leg before returning her focus on driving.

"I'll have you home soon."

* * *

Castle opened his eyes and stretched, letting out a very satisfied groan. Life was good. He rolled over to look at one of the many reasons for that, and he felt as if his heart had stopped. The bed was empty. Castle reached over to the other side of the bed and felt the sheets. Cold. Looking over at the clock next to his bed he saw that it was 9 am.

9 am.

She couldn't even sleep in to wake up next to him. It wasn't as if she had to go to work today. He thought they could spend the day in bed. Or, maybe just lounging around his home watching tv, reading, maybe indulging in some deliciously fatty foods. Obviously they weren't on the same page. Castle climbed out of bed and looked at the floor. His clothes were there but hers weren't. All evidence of their night together had been wiped clean.

Crossing to his drawers he pulled out the pyjamas he never got around to putting on last night. He changed into them before walking out of his bedroom to make himself a coffee. After one too many naked cooking injuries, he vowed to always get dressed regardless of if anyone was home. As he walked out of his study, he frowned when he heard a faint noise. He precariously peeked through the book shelves and saw his daughter sitting on the couch.

"Alexis."

Castle walked over to his daughter and sat down next to her.

"Hey Pumpkin. What are you doing home? What are you doing up so early?"

His daughter gave him a weak smile.

"I wasn't feeling well so I thought I'd have some tea and toast."

Castle looked at the little portable table his daughter had set up next to the couch. She was drinking camomile tea and having plain dried toast. There was also a glass of water, crackers and pain reliever there too.

"Are you okay? Did last night go okay? Why are you home?" he asked, worried.

Alexis sighed. "Last night was a real eye opener, Dad. It's funny how you think one way for so long, and then something happens and it totally changes your mind. It changes the way you look at things that have happened in the past."

"I know what you mean," he told her sadly.

"I feel so horrible now after what she did for me."

Castle frowned. "Are we talking about a friend in particular?"

Alexis shrugged guiltily. "Kate. This past year I haven't really liked her too much. I thought she was selfish and only thought about herself. I was mean to her when you and Gram were stuck in the bank, even though it wasn't her fault. Even when she did a few nice things like turn up to Gram's monologue twice, I figured she only did it for ulterior motives. Not because she was actually nice and wanted to be there."

Castle narrowed his eyes. Why was Alexis bringing up Kate now?

"Well Pumpkin, there are many layers to Kate. She's like an onion. Sometimes you peel off the good outer layers, and find out that it's rotten on the inside."

Alexis nodded. "I know. I thought her nice outer shell was just a facade, but it's not. She really took care of me this morning when she didn't have to."

Castle looked around the loft. "This morning?"

Alexis looked down. "Yeah. My friends spiked my drink at a party last night. I started feeling sick so I left. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. Then Kate answered. She didn't care that I was drunk, she just came and got me and brought me back home."

Castles eyes widened at what his daughter was telling him. She was drunk last night. She had tried to call him for help and he hadn't heard his phone. Kate had though, and had done his job as parent and gone and rescued his daughter.

Alexis ran a hand over her face. "I vomited before I got into the car and Kate didn't even flinch. She rubbed my back and helped me into the car. When we got home, she helped me change into my pyjamas and got me all settled into bed. I hadn't even closed my eyes before I felt like being sick again. I ran to the bathroom and Kate followed. She held my hair and rubbed my back again. Once I was finished, she wiped a cold cloth over my face and helped me back into bed. She braided my hair for me so I wouldn't vomit on it, then got me some water and crackers. I asked her to stay with me and she did. Yesterday, I would have never imagined asking her to help me with anything. Yet there I was asking for her help and she gave it to me, like it was no big deal. "

Castle sat there is shock. His daughter had been vomiting though the night and he hadn't been there to help her. Beckett had been there while his daughter had emptied her stomach of alcohol. Had held her hair back and soothed her. She had cared for her. Then she had done the same thing she had done to him. She had left.

Castle reached out and squeezed his daughter's arm. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night, Pumpkin. If you had woke me up, I would have come and stayed with you."

Alexis shrugged. "It's okay. Kate was there. She didn't want to wake you when I called because she was worried you would freak out."

"I wouldn't have freaked out."

"Dad. I was drunk and on my own."

Castle breath hitched. "Okay, so maybe I would have freaked out, but for good reason. You're my little girl. It's my job to protect you."

"And I love you for it, Dad. Last night I just wanted to feel better, though. Having you calling the cops on my friends, trying to find out who had spiked my drink wasn't what I needed. Kate offered to wake you once we got home, but I said no."

His daughter was wrong. He wouldn't have called the cops. Nope. He didn't want them there while he hunted down the person who had spiked his daughter's drink. She was his baby and he would do anything for her. Being level headed when it came to her wasn't an option. Obviously something both his daughter and Beckett knew.

"I still wished Kate would have woken me when she left. At least then I could have hovered over you to make sure you're okay. I could have made you tea instead of having you make it for yourself."

Alexis frowned at him. "Kate didn't leave."

Hope spurred in Castle. "She didn't?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, she's still asleep in my bed upstairs. I didn't want to wake her. I figured you wore her out last night," Alexis then wiggled her brows at him.

Castle gasped, choked on his own saliva and then coughed. "I am not sure what you mean Alexis."

Alexis laughed. "It's okay, Dad. Kate told me you guys are dating?"'

Castle gaped at his daughter. "She did?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah. She was wearing my pyjamas when she came to pick me up. She also wasn't wearing any shoes. Even with how bad I felt, I wanted to know why. I guess I get my inquisitive nature from you. She told me her clothes were wet and she needed something to wear when I called."

Castle gulped. He remembered the way Kate had been dressed the last time he saw her, in her birthday suit. Beautifully and glorious and magical like a sunrise.

"You know, I really like her dad. She could have lied to me and said she was wearing a robe or something before I called. Beckett told me she loves you and wants to start living the life she wants to right away. That's pretty deep, especially to tell your boyfriend's daughter that. I was wrong about her."

She wasn't the only one. When he had woken and found Kate gone, he had thought the worst. Beckett hadn't fled, though. She had gone to rescue his daughter in borrowed pyjamas and bare feet. Beckett had to know Alexis would ask about the pyjamas and didn't care. Or she had been so worried about Alexis it hadn't even crossed her mind. Castle was angry at himself for doubting Beckett when she had been helping his family.

"I might go and check on her to see if she is okay."

Alexis nodded. "I'm really happy about this, Dad."

He kissed his daughter on her head. "Thanks. Me too."

"Can I tell Gram?" she asked.

"Only after I hear more about this graduation night. What kind of school did I send you to?"

Castle then left his daughter on the couch and made his way up the stairs. He entered his daughter's room ,and saw Beckett asleep on Alexis' bed, wearing a familiar pair of pyjamas. A lock of hair was covering her face, so he reached forward and pushed it away. Beckett's eyes flashed open in alarm. Her eyes softened briefly when she looked at him, but then quickly turned her head to the space next to her.

"Alexis!" she shouted, sitting up in bed.

Castle smiled. Was it possible to love this woman more? "She's okay. She's downstairs, eating toast and drinking tea."

He watched as Beckett relaxed. "Oh good, I'm glad she's feeling better. I thought she was throwing up again."

Castle sat down on the bed next to her. "She told me what happened. Thank you for looking after her."

Beckett shook her head. "No problem. I'm just glad she is okay."

"Me, too. Thanks to you."

Beckett shrugged. "She's a good kid. You're very lucky."

Castle nodded."I am, I've won the lottery."

Beckett frowned "Lottery?"

"Yep. I was lucky enough to win three times. My prize was a beautiful loving, caring woman,"

Beckett bit her lip. "Three women."

Castle nodded again before grabbing her hand. "My mother, Alexis, and you."

Beckett bit her lip. "Did you ever think that maybe we won the lottery?"

Castle leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. "Well, I don't like to brag."

Beckett couldn't help but laugh under his kiss.

"Yeah okay. More kissing later. Right now, I want to check on Alexis."

Castle felt like doing a little dance at the joy he felt over Beckett being all protective about his daughter.

"Okay. I'll hold you to that."

Beckett got up from the bed and walked out of the room. "I was kind of hoping you would hold me to you."

A delighted grin broke out on Castle's face. Oh yeah, he definitely won the lottery. Castle followed Beckett out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey Alexis, are you feeling better?"

Alexis turned and gave them a weak smile. "Well, I'm not throwing up anymore so that's a start."

Beckett sat down next to Alexis. "And you're eating so that's good."

Alexis nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for your help, by the way."

Beckett simply shrugged as she looked over the young girl.

Alexis looked between her father and Kate, and there was a definite difference between them.

"You know, it's kind of creepy the two of you staring at me." Alexis told them.

Beckett turned to look at Castle. "See, I told you it's creepy."

Castles eyes widened. "Hey, she said you were creepy too."

"I know we had plans today dad, but I'm not feeling up to it. Why don't you and Kate go out and do something?"

Castle shook his head. "No, Pumpkin. I want to stay and look after you." He then turned to look at Kate. "That is okay with you, isn't it?"

Beckett nodded. "I umm yeah. I figured the two of you might want to hang out today, so I was going to go. Unless of course you needed me to stay."

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay,"

Beckett shrugged. "Well, only if you're sure?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Both Castle and Beckett looked at Alexis in alarm, only to notice she was smiling.

"The two of you are making me sick," she told them. "You're acting all cutesy, like a couple of teenagers. Why don't you both go and leave me to rest?"

"Are you sure Pumpkin?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes, I'm sure seeing my dad kissing his girlfriend will make me sick."

Beckett laughed. She knew Alexis was only toying with them.

"Okay. I do need to go home and change anyway. Thanks for the loan of the pyjamas."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked his daughter again.

"Yes," Alexis whined frustrated. "If I need help. I know who to call,"

Castle's eyes lit up. "Ghostbusters?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and Beckett knew it was time for them both to leave.

"Come on Castle," she said standing up and grabbing him by his shirt front. "You go get changed while I get my things and the keys from Alexis room."

"Keys?" he questioned.

"Yeah, to your Ferrari. You didn't think I was with you for any other reason, right?" she joked as she pushed him into his office. "You know the quicker you get dressed, the quicker you can drive us to my place."

Castle sighed. "Alright, I know you want to get changed," he told her as he continued into his room.

Beckett shook her head as she stopped Castle from walking by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I want to get home quickly so you and I can get into the shower, and then go very very slowly."

Castle gulped before smiling at Beckett. "Really? I get to drive?"

The end

* * *

Thanks to my Beta, Anne, and friend liz. With out you two none of this would be possible


End file.
